Blood Bound Apostle's Next Princess, Iris Senju!
"Iris, i'm afraid papa won't be able to continue to watch over you." Sigma stated to the Iris, who had been sitting on his neck. "So? What does that mean?" She asked, reaching her head over the make her face look directly into Sigma's. "Well, Natsu and mama, are doing something. So this means you'll be sent some where. And infact, they've taken a nice liken into you." Sigma stated driving his pinky finger into her forehead. "Infact they should be meeting us here in any minute now..." Two shinobi jumped between trees. One ahead of another. In front, Lord Muzai, the Kaguya Clan head lead his closest follower, Hinokagatsuchi towards their destination. A physically intimidating man,tall, tightly built body pressing against wind. Long spiked hair flying behind him. Scars painted his body in tales of never ending war and strife. Tribal tattoo's showing his true power. His mother's beloved scarf fell down his neck. Royal Blood Bound Apostle symbols imprinted upon his gloves. Besides the usual shinobi bottoms, Muzai covered himself with royal silk robes made to hang over his lower body loosely, with more red scarfs attached. A body caked in jewelry of all sorts. Gold and silver, enough to buy a persons life. Behind him, a tall man with light red eyes and short red hair tied back into a little ponytail, and a goatee, followed. His face smooth, alongside his body which lacked scars. A little bit taller than Muzai. Unlike Muzai, who kept his body nearly exposed, Hinokagatsuchi wore a small black hat with a yellow gem in the center. A symbol for the noble family his mother married into. Traditional clothes signified his royal status, and a black cape with a red inside. A symbol of his affiliation. An ebony sword which glowed in moonlight rsted upon his back. "Lord Muzai," Kagatsuchi spoke out. "Let me go up ahead. I need to make sure this is not a trap." "Lord Kaga, do not worry, I trust-" But before Muzai could finish, His right hand had increased speeds. Within a few minutes their targets came into view. Hinokagatsuchi was the first to appear, landing gracefully upon earth. His eyebrows and goatee matched his hair...Lava. He examined Sigma and the little girl, Iris. Dammit Hino...I can't have you scaring my future daughter. Muzai thought to himself as he caught up. Appearing behind him, within shadows, Muzai emerged. Opening his arms as Kagatsuchi stepped aside. "I take it you are little Iris." Muzai smiled towards the child. His eyes, one gold and the other silver, shined. "I am Muzai Kaguya, Lord of the Kaguya clan. And I would like you to be one of my Princesses. I am sure you will love to join my family as we are growing, and I will stand by your side and help you become big and strong." Sigma examined Muzai, and noticed no flaws. Hell, if he didn't know any better, he'd say Muzai looked better than himself. Looking even deeper, Sigma saw Hino... a man firm. And by their smell, Sigma could tell these two weren't a joke. Emiting the first level of Sharingan would be completely useless to the two. "Wow really? A Kaguya...up-close like this?" Sigma asked as he looked a over Muzai. Iris sitting in the shoulders of Iris, placed her head over to meet Sigma's. "Papa, may I?" She asked, hoping to get a positive answer. Sigma looking into the eyes of his daughter. Iris climbed down from Sigma's shoulder. She then drew her sword from it's sheath. Next, she placed it to Muzai's ankles, "Papa.." She softly stated. "Yes?" He asked. She then placed it to his feet. "I like him!" Iris stated aloud, while placing her sword back in the sheath and climbing up Muzai's neck. Sigma looked angrily at Iris. "IRIS! You can't just go around jumping on people necks, what if you break his collarbone!?" Sigma yelled out at Iris. "Furthermore, you didn't greet him the way you greet others." Sigma added. Iris held her head in shame. With her palm out on hop of Muzai's head a small plant appeared. Iris's doing made Sigma's eye's grow large and made him think. "I've never seen Iris do such a thing before. Even when we trained her to do it, it never worked." He thought attempting to come to a conclusion. Iris placed her eyes to now face Muzai's, a feature she did always to Sigma. Next her hand went him front of Muzai's face revealing a plant that was almost dead. "See this is what I can kinda do, but it's no match to mother's plants." "Ah, do not be so surprised. We are coming back Lord Sigma...With my efforts, the Kaguya will walk the earth once more. But until then, I'm working to make it a place worth living and fighting for." At first, Muzai blushed nervously, but lightened up when Iris announced her judgement. He lifted her up with great power and held onto her. Squeezing Iris with a love only fathers could give to their daughters. He locked eyes with her and smirked. A gold orb and a silver orb leering deep into her. Shining bright. "That's good! I like you too Iris! Together we will change this world." Muzai laughed. "And do not worry about me Sigma. It is going to take a lot more to break any of my bones." Muzai looked in amazement at her abilities. "Impressive Iris. Your mother sounds like a powerful Kunoichi. I would love to meet her someday." He spun around, holding onto her tightly. Stopping in front of Hinokagatsuchi. "This is Hinokagatsuchi," Muzai introduced. "A pleasure my lady." Kagatsuchi bowed. "Please feel free to ask for my services." "From now on, you are no longer Iris Senju...Instead, this world will come to call you, Princess Iris Senju." Muzai smiled. "Do you like that?" Sigma could not ignore the joke that was made, so be burst out into laughter. "Whoo, Muzai! I see what you did there you dirty little devil you." Iris herself grew a even larger smile on her face, she jumped from Muzai's hands and landed in-front of him. She held out her palm once more, and the little plant, that had been barely living was covered by a crystal casing. "Well, I said my level is nothing near mothers, but using this crystal it will surely cover it." "I have one major question that needs to be answer." Iris stated, as she placed her hand over her mouth. She then reached her hand out towards her father. Sigma reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll, and handed it to Iris. Iris laid the scroll out and hand a simple hand seal, and a cloud of smoke appeared. "See 'new' papa, I collect weapons myself. I focus on speed, and slicing...So I guess we could call it "Slicing Speed". Every year papa gets me a new blade. And since you 'new' papa are late." Iris stated as she cough while holding her hand out and waiting. "In the mean time, while you think, I'll go and meet with him." Iris walked over to Kagatsuchi, looked him up and down, then down and up. Shortly after she walked over to Sigma, and grabbed Samehada from his back. She then walked back over to Kagatsuchi, she held Samehada, who had been sticking out it's tongue at the moment to his neck. "Iris, what have I told you about that!" Sigma shouted once more. "Papa...I just wanna see something. If Samme doesn't like him. I won't either." Iris concluded. She held Samehada with all she could, and Samehada like Kagatsuchi's face. With-in a instance Samehada scurried it's way back towards Sigma. "Can I call you Kaga?" She asked frantically "Ah, A weapon? Well, our Kekkei Genkai are our greatest weapons...But, every Shinobi needs a tool to channel their power through." Muzai chuckled and rubbed Iris's hair. Muzai started to think...This little one seemed serious. He looked around for possible weapons. Red Carnation belonged to no one but himself. And in the arms of a Non Shikotsumyaku user, it became useless. So he continued to ponder. Wondering about a weapon that could symbolize their new found relationship. Meanwhile, Kagatsuchi stood at attention. Ready to defend his lord and princess. His Obsidian Blade hung slanted across his hip. It had not tasted blood for awhile. Especially that of a Kachiku. As Iris stood close, his fiery aura sparked between his person and Samehada. A fellow weapon collector. Many Blood Bound members possessed special weapons which connected to their overall Kekkei Genkai. Before Kagatsuchi could speak, Muzai chuckled. Suddenly, a bone sword ripped through his shoulder and shined. Muzai generated a new bone in his place. "How is this? Made from my very own person. This way, i'll always be with you little princess." Iris grabbed the blade and smashed it to the ground, leaving a crater in the earth beneth her. "This'll do...and i'll call it Honeyōgai that means bone destruction." She then covered it in a crystal. "And I can even make it into the ultimate defense." Sigma walked over the Kaga... and asked for permission to speak with Muzai alone. Surly enough it was a hard pill to swallow, but Kaga knew business was business. "Muzai, I wan't you to know that Iris is my love and joy. She's my only girl and she has prowess that will one day surpass me and you. Her mother is a user of the Wood Release meaning she could also show use of it. Though as you and I both know, the wood release is one worth hunting for." Sigma pulled out a scroll. "When time come's please teach this to her." And with those words Sigma walked off in the opposite direction.